Mario and Sonic Adventures
by Pixlpower15859
Summary: A little area for all of you willing to have Sonic and Mario ideas to come together under many of the one! Adventures all for all!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mario and Sonic Coming Together!

* * *

Hello, everyone! Pixlpower15859 here and I would like to do something very nice for you all. So, as I am kind of struggling to my stories and countless other ideas are forming every now and then. I have so little time to do such, so, and because of some nice people, I have decided to have this! A very own collection of listed stories about Mario and Sonic characters!

So, basically, what is listed by PMs will be put upon here, by varying chapters to said PM's request. So, ideas will be set into here, and I have planned an organized section for each little one-shot or chaptered story. So get on with the PMs, and it will be ideal for the amount of time taken to do said request. Bye!


	2. brave kid-story 1: Kamek's troubles

**Disclaimer: Bowser, Koopalings, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Kammy, and anything else Mario-related are owned by Nintendo. This tory was requested by brave kid, who owns the idea, plot, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1: brave kid – story 1

"A pinch of griffon claw…a dash of paratroopa wing…a hint of snow…" Beyond the corridors of Bowser's castle was the lone Magikoopa, Bowser's high advisor, none other than the one and only…Kamek. As he worked late at night, slim moonbeams slipping through the windows of the castle. With little light, Kamek was able to see what he was working on, which he had hoped would help Bowser for his own sake.

Beholding his potion in the light, completed at last, Kamek had brewed a fine potion to help Bowser win for sure – a hyper invincibility spell.

Smiling greedily, Kamek tested it on a Goomba, who was sleeping softly. With a single drop, the Goomba suddenly woke wide-eyed. His feet moving back and forth at high speed, and he began to run crazily fast, knocking away anything that came in his path.

Kamek rushed out of the room, smiling at his concoction, which was bubbling bright lavender. But, unfortunately, he hadn't been watching where he was walking, and ended up tripping over a lump on the rug.

The potion fell all over Kamek, who was facing up at the ceiling. Most of it got in Kamek's mouth, to the Magikoopa's surprise. He got up carefully, looking at his proud potion with grief as the remaining contents spilled onto the carpet, creating a horrible mess on the red rug.

_His Angryness wouldn't be happy…_, thought Kamek, before a shaky feeling washed over him. His teeth chattered, his feet moved quickly, and his eyes popped enormously. "WHATISHAPPENING?!" shouted Kamek, who started to run all over the castle, even on the walls!

Kamek stopped abruptly, flying over to the hall. Rising dizzily, his eyes started to focus. But, just as his vision cleared, he began to feel very crazy and insane. A rainbow color pattern washed over him…literally! His eyes bulged as like Iggy's and he began to laugh maniacally.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched Kamek. "I AM NOW PSYCHO KAMEK, ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!"

Without hesitation, Kamek started to buzz, an electric sound emitting form him, returning him to his normal casual state.

"…Well…that was odd…" muttered Kamek to himself, when a spine-chilling voice echoed through the long corridors.

"Kamek!" roared the unmistakable voice of King Bowser. "What are you doing at this hour? Everyone in the castle should be sleeping! Just what on Dark Land are you DOING?!"

"Err…uh…nothing, your Ferociousness," stammered Kamek, looking horrifyingly at the king. "I am working on the potion to boost your powers."

"Well, that's good to hear," replied Bowser, his face softening, only to grow serious. "But keep it down, will ya?! I can't afford to wake the kids at this time!"

_Considering your screaming, I say they are very heavy sleepers, unlike you_, thought Kamek. "Yes, of course, your Demandingness!"

"Good," gruffed Bowser, and left without another word, his earth shaking stomps thundering down the castle.

Kamek sighed with a breath of relief, but a moment too soon. Behind him, he heard the worst voice he could ever hear, even worse than King Bowser's himself.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the crazy loon himself…" said the lone voice of Kammy Koopa, Bowser's second advisor, and Kamek's hated partner. "What a shame to see you, working like the imputed worm you are…"

"What is it, you old hag?" grumbled Kamek, not turning around to face his worst enemy…after Mario.

"Old hag?!" grimaced Kammy, arms crossed. "I tell you, I still look as young as ever."

"Since when, since the time of Dark Land's first king?" snickered Kamek.

"Says the old crustacean who was already old since Mario was a baby!" spat Kammy.

"What do you want? I need time to work?"

"Ohhh…just seeing a little fellow mess up his spells…" said Kammy, chuckling at his statement. "I saw, your 'little incident,' and I will to tell King Bowser on behalf of me."

"You wouldn't dare!" scowled Kamek. "I have been with Bowser longer than you, so he trusts me more than a total witch like you!"

"Oooooohhh…you take that back, missy!"

"I am a MALE, as you should know! Perhaps get new glasses, or consult an eye doctor, blind bat!"

"Feh! I WILL tell King Bowser, or shall he pity you for what has happened as an…_accident_? Or will he burn you to a crisp for taking the spell all for yourself…on _purpose_?"

With that, Kammy walked away, cackling, couching and hacking all the way.

"I will stop this madness myself, and you'll fail," said Kamek under his breath, walking back to his room.

O-O-O-O-O

It was the morning of the next day, and Kamek walked out of his room, watching for the sneaky old hag to get out of her room, right next to his. He was holding a sleeping concoction, which he hoped to surprise Kammy with. By then, he will use a duplication spell on Kammy, and create a memory spell to draw away anything she had heard and seen the night before.

Of course, he could have just knocked out Kammy with a hammer, _and then _do the memory spell, but he felt this way was more like him, and a little more sinister.

Just as Kammy walked out her door, Kamek surprised her, throwing the potion all over her! Unfortunately, the potion landed on her robe instead of her face, much to a disappointed Kamek _and _a terribly wet and angry Kammy.

"You bafoon! Look at what you did to my favorite robe!" screeched the Magikoopa, looking at the green stained clothing.

"What do you mean your favorite?!" said Kamek, his voice staring to rise. "All your robes are the same color!"

"But each are especially different, you old koot!" spat Kammy, walking back to her room to change.

Kamek huffed, but smacked his face, remembering that he was supposed to use the memory spell on her. _Maybe doing the other plan would have been a good idea_, thought Kamek, sighing as he walked down the halls to wake each of the Koopalings, as to be his morning task for the rest of the month.

"Prince Ludwig!" screeched Kamek as he banged the door of the eldest prince's room, painted blue with several music notes, the words _Ludwig Von Koopa's Room _carved in gold. "You must go down to the dining hall for your breakfast!"

"I vill be zere in a vew momentz!" yelled back Ludwig, sounding irritated, as always.

Kamek simply left for the next room, calling out to Lemmy.

O-O-O-O-O

By the time Kamek had called for Bowser Jr., he was incredibly tired, and couldn't wait to go down to the dining hall himself. He doesn't have meals with the royals, as it varies from calm and peaceful to rowdy and intolerable, to which the king ignored unless anything happened to him or his meal.

He was going there to see if Kammy was there, chatting with Bowser, to see if anything would happen. It would be a risk if he had gotten there just as Kammy would've told the king of his accident, but he had to know, just to be safe.

Luckily, Kammy wasn't near the king, and Kamek breathed a sigh of relief. But, just as he turned around, the voice of King Bowser echoed across the room.

"Kamek," roared Bowser, sounding stern. "Come here at once!"

Hesitantly, Kamek walked towards the king, glancing at the Koopalings. Bowser Jr. looked curiously at him, wondering what was happening. Larry was chatting with Morton, who had been restricted by Bowse to speak short sentences. Wendy was looking at her reflection on the back of her spoon. Iggy was giggling to himself, while Roy was threatening Lemmy to do a dare, which the clownish Koopa constantly refused as he stared at his plate. Ludwig was sitting with a deadpan look, which was odd, as he only did that when a ruckus was going on.

"W-what is it, your Callingness?" asked Kamek, shaking.

"I need to schedule a meeting with King Frost of Iceland," said Bowser. "He will be helping me with the ventilation system, so this place wouldn't smell like Roy, and Lemmy would stop complaining. Is there time?"

"Um…" said Kamek, sighing a breath of relief once more as he checked the king's calendar. "You have spare time from one to three, your Orderingness."

"Perfect!" said Bowser. "The meeting shall be at that time. Call King Frost and refer to him of the plan and the time of the meeting, if you may."

"Kamek walked off, and went to make the call.

O-O-O-O-O

After the call with King Frost, who had asked the Magikoopa to tell Bowser of his agreement to the meeting, with Kamek had just done, he had felt so very, extremely tired, and it was only eleven twenty.

Exasperated, Kamek went to his room, and flopped on his bed, not caring about his plan to stop Kammy. He was too tired, so, before he even knew it, Kamek drifted off to sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

It was four, an hour after the meeting, and Kamek woke up groggily. His sight was blurry at first, but, as it began to focus, he saw Kammy in his room!

"GAAAAH!" yelled Kamek, crawling up his bed. "What are you doing here, you sneaky little rat?!"

"Oh…just showing something that will shock you for a long time," said Kammy with a devious grin, Kamek starting to feel scared.

She unrolled a poster she was holding, revealing a poster of Princess Peach several years back…kissing Kamek!

"What in Dark Land is that!?" screamed Kamek. "I never, EVER kissed Peach! She doesn't like me in any way!"

"No, but I _will_ show this to King Bowser, and he will grow furious, furious enough to burn you to crisp! And to avoid this, you must face Bowser and tell him you dropped the potion," said Kammy, grinning.

"How did you even get a poster like that?!"

"Magic solves many problems…and plans…"

"Ooooh, why you little-" began Kamek, forming fists, until they both heard the booming voice of Bowser once again.

"Kamek! Kammy!" yelled Bowser. "Come to the grand hall, I would like to speak to you!"

Both nervous yet angry of the other, the two Magikoopas went to the grand hall, where they saw Bowser, sitting on his throne, the other eight thrones for his children empty.

"Y-you have called for us, your Loudness?" asked both Magikoopas.

"Yes, I have," said Bowser, crossing his arms. "I have heard from Larry that you two have been putting mini battles against each other. Is that so?"

Just as that moment, Larry had come into the grand hall, smirking at the two flabbergasted advisors. He sat on his throne, a small blue chair to the far left.

"Well?" asked Larry. "Aren't you gonna tell King Dad?"

"Uh-uh-uh…" said Kammy, before Kamek interrupted.

"Yes, your Interrogatingness!" said Kamek. "I would tell…that Kammy has a poster of _her_ and _Princess Peach_!"

"What?!" screamed Kammy. "That is not true! King Bowser, look at this poster! What he said is not true at all!"

Bowser came to get the poster, with Larry at his side. Just before he unrolled it, Kamek slipped out his wand form his sleeve, and silently cast a spell on the poster, which shocked Bowser and Larry horribly.

"GAH!" screamed Bowser, with Larry confused at the image. "Kammy! What is this?!"

Kammy took back the poster, and looked horrified as well. Instead of the image he had wanted to tell off on Bowser, it was a picture of Kammy being ruler of Darkland, sufficiently capturing Princess Peach, and Bowser being her slave. It was Bowser's worst nightmare, and he hated anyone who dared to point out his fails and the possibilities of such happening.

"Uh-uh, Your Hoirrifiedness, this isn't so! I didn't put this up, on behalf of my knowing!"

"NO! No one tells Bowser what this is to be of a mere misunderstanding! You are to babysit the kids while I go to talk to King Frost, and that is a three day trip!" roared the king, Kammy jaw-dropped at his punishment.

"But what about my vacation, it starts today!" cried the pruple-robed Magikoopa, outraged.

"That goes to Kamek, for NOT showing me disturbing images!" said Bowser.

"But, King Dad," asked Larry. "Wasn't the picture of Mario and Pea-"

"DON'T YOU BRING THAT UP, AND GO BACK TO THE PLAYROOM!" yelled Bowser to his second youngest son, who fearfully ran back to the playroom.

Kamek, just smirking, went to his room, as Bowser continued to yell at Kammy, eventually burining her to a crisp.

With a gleeful smile, Kamek went back to his room, and enjoyed the rest of his day.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the first once-shot story for brave kid. Hope you enjoyed it, and review, please!**


	3. brave kid-story 2: Bowser's feline look

**Disclaimer: Bowser, Koopalings, Kamek, Kammy, Bowser Jr., and anything else Mario-related belongs to Nintendo. Plot, idea, etc. belong to brave kid.**

* * *

brave kid – story 2

Bowser woke up groggily, his sight a little blurry. As it began to focus, he stood up and went back to his castle. All the way to Kastle Koopa, Bowser thought a while, as to ignore the thrashing pain form his recent battle with Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad.

_I can't believe I got beaten by Mario, even as I didn't even kidnap Peach!_ thought Bowser angrily. _Then again, if it is a rescue, it always comes to Mario's concern, as being the famous hero. Maybe if I bring the kids along, it would go better. But, then again, they will just irritate me for the heck of it just to make sure. And I don't like to repeat my plans, even if I got the same result…again…and again…and again…and-_

"**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!**" yelled Bowser, thinking too much on his failures. Even if his kids were right, he always tried to stay on the bright side, which many of his kids point out to be the wrong idea, and just stop trying out his attempts for once, which Bowser never let happen.

Just as he finished thinking to himself, Bowser arrived at Kastle Koopa, which remained the same, no mess or tricks anywhere.

"The kids must be out doing their own thing," thought Bowser out loud. He walked up the entrance of his castle, where he saw the two confused looks on his entrance guards.

"What's with you two?" asked Bowser. "Something wrong with me?"

"Umm…" paused the left guard, looking at the other. "King Bowser, were you at a costume party? It's not even Halloween."

"What are you two talking about?" said Bowser, looking at a mirror near the entrance, screaming as soon as he saw his reflection.

"**I'M A CAT!**" yelled Bowser, looking at his feline image. He was still in his cat power-up form his defeated battle against Mario. "Why didn't this come off?!"

"Perhaps you didn't get hurt enough?" asked the guard on the right.

"I got hurt more times than my whole army!" yelled Bowser. "I gotta tell Kammy and Kamek. Surely they have a solution.

Bowser ran down the halls to the playroom, where, as he had somehow suspected, were Kammy, Kamek, the Koopalings, and Bowser Jr.

As soon as everyone got a full sight of Bowser, they all burst into laughter.

"Hey!" roared Bowser. "What are you all laughing at?!"

"You, King Dad!" said Larry, rolling on the floor. "You look like Lemmy last Halloween!"

"Nah!" protested Lemmy, pounding on his ball. "I was a whole lot skinnier…and smaller!"

"I agree!" said Iggy, gasping for breath. "This is priceless!"

"Imagine how funny it would be on the royal family blog!" said Morton, taking several pictures of Bowser, looking deadpan.

"Alright, enough of that," said Bowser. "The next one who laughs will be doing my next massage."

Everyone immediately quieted down, as no one ever, and seriously _ever_, had the courage to do such a thing. Every servant Bowser ordered for his massage had many weeks of therapy to go over, and, even then, had never recovered.

"So, hag face! Old koot! How do I get this thing off?"

"Umm…you see," began Kammy. "If you somehow keep this on, then only a special concoction can undo this."

"Well, spit it out, Kammy! I haven't got all day."

"You need the reversible fruit," said Kamek. "It grows in the Sea Side area of Water Land. It can undo any curse, and you will become yourself again."

"Well, then, I better go, then," said Bowser, but was stopped by a Goomba servant.

"King Bowser," said the Goomba. "A letter from King Tidal!"

Bowser grabbed the letter, and what he read practically stunned him.

"I'm not allowed in Sea Side?!" he yelled, the castle shaking. "Why?!"

"Umm…" said Kamek, peering at the letter. "Apparently, you aren't allowed due to taking bathroom breaks…in the ocean."

"So what? Don't lots of Koopas do it?"

"Sire, there was a bathroom three feet away…and you were on the shore."

"Who cares?!" said the frustrated King, throwing his arms up in the air. "Now how will I get that fruit?!"

"Perhaps Mario will go there for you, sir," said a Koopa servant, but his answer was horribly rejected by Bowser.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH, A GOOMBA?!"** screamed Bowser. Apparently, a nearby Goomba heard what he said, and ran off…crying.

"Wait, sir!" shouted the servant. "Lemmy is friends with him, as we all know, so, if Mario's willing to ask, but for Lemmy, you can get the fruit!"

Bowser quieted down, and thought about the idea for a while.

"Fine," he agreed. "but you better make it snappy, Lemmy,"

"Can do, King Dad!" said the jolly Koopaling, and rolled away.

Just then, the royal Paratroopa messenger came to Bowser, holding out a letter.

"Letter for y-…Sir, why are you a cat?" asked the messenger.

"No time, you lazy slacker!" yelled Bowser, snatching the letter. "Now go!"

The Paratroopa shrugged and left, as he and every other servant were used to the king's horrible attitude and mean antics.

"…What," said Bowser, reading the letter.

"Sire, what is it?" asked Kamek.

"King Cloud needs a meeting to discuss the weather and possible pollution problems of Darkland."

"…And you hate doing tha-"

"HE HATES CATS!" roared Bowser. "I can't look like this. Plus, the people are fine in this dark weather."

Kammy looked out the window, where several Koopas were unconscious from the smoke, and others practically crisp.

"Lemmy better get here soon…" muttered Bowser, ignoring a Koopa citizen screaming from the smoke.

O-O-O-O-O

Lemmy walked to the Marios' house, where he saw Luigi on the porch, drinking some tea.

"Hi, Lemmy!" greeted the green plumber. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Lemmy with a shrug. "But, after your brother defeated King Dad on his last attempt, he's stuck, and there are pictures of him on our blog."

"Really?" asked Luigi. Lemmy nodded. "This, I have _got _to see!"

Just then, Mario came out of the door, seeing his Koopaling friend, and his brother laughing at Bowser in a cat costume.

"Hey, Lemmy!" said the red plumber. "What's up?"

"King Dad's stuck in his cat costume after his recent defeat, and needs you to get the reversible fruit before his meeting with a king who hates cats."

"Wow…"said Mario. "That's some pickle."

"Nah," said Lemmy. "This is some pickle." He held up a pickle that was carved to look like Larry.

"…Lemmy, you are full of surprises," commented Luigi.

"Yeah…," agreed Lemmy. "Well, can you do his favor? King Dad may be bad, but the kings are his only friends."

"…Bowser ought to get out more," said Mario. "Well, can do, little buddy!"

"Thanks, Mario!" said Lemmy. "And here's a Mushroom in case of an emergency."

"Thanks!' said Mario.

"Hey…" began Luigi. "How come I never got one?"

"Check your mailbox," said Lemmy, and walked back to the castle.

Luigi checked his mailbox, but found a 1-up instead.

"Wow!" said Luigi, before trying to hide it. "…I better hide it from Mario."

O-O-O-O-O

Lemmy walked back to the castle, where he went to Bowser's room, as he knows Bowser spends lots of time in there, though no one knew why.

However, just as Lemmy walked in, Bowser was doing something he definitely wasn't proud of.

"King Dad, Mario said-" began Lemmy, but gazed jaw dropped at Bowser…playing with his Peach doll…while GIGGLING?!

"Oh, Bowser!" said Bowser in an imitation of Princess Peach. "You look so HANDSOME in that cat suit!"

"Oh, stop it!" said Bowser, blushing.

"No, I insist. I love it on you!"

"Aww…well, I do have workouts everyday…"

"I love you, Bowser!"

"And I love you, my little –"

"King Dad?" asked Lemmy, surprising Bowser in utter shock. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh…doing what?" asked Bowser, trying to hide his doll behind his shell. "Never mind that. Did you tell Mario?"

"…Yeeaaaaahh. So…see ya!"

Lemmy ran off, leaving Bowser a little confused, but shrugged and continued his…whatever. Unfortunately, Larry had seen the whole incident in the shadows.

"Hehehe…" he muttered as he posted the video on the royal family blog. "I owe Lemmy big time."

O-O-O-O-O

Mario came back from Sea Side, with the reversible fruit in hand. It wasn't that much of any trouble, as he only had to ask the king.

Coming towards to looming shadow of Bowser's castle, he walked up to the entrance. But, of course , the two entrance guards didn't let him pass.

"Sir Mario!" the left guard shouted. "You have no purpose of Bowser to enter!'

"I'm just here to drop off a request for Koopaling Lemmy Koopa," stated Mario, holding the reversible fruit. The guards looked at him apologetically, and opened the doors. Calling out to the lone halls, they chorused, "Master Lemmy Koopa. A visitor has come for you!"

Everyone in the castle knew Lemmy was friends with the rest of the other kingdoms. Bowser tried to get them off guard to defeat them but the latter refused, as his friendships with them were not worth so much guilt.

Lemmy came to the entrance, and, seeing the Mario has arrived, embraced him in a big hug.

"Thanks, Mario!" thanked Lemmy, taking the fruit. "Is there anything I could do to repay you?"

"Nothing, really," refused Mario. "Being friends is all I could be happy with, especially with you."

"Gee, thanks, Mario," said Lemmy, blushing before leaving. Mario walked back to the Mushroom Kingdom, the two guards now alone.

O-O-O-O-O

After a few hours of brewing and complaining, the potion was ready, and Bowser was returned to normal.

"Ahh…feels great to be back!" sighed Bowser. Just then, a thousand comments came up to his royal family blog.

'Hey…what's this?" wondered Bowser. Larry, however, started to worry, and ran away.

"Huh?...**LLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"**

* * *

**A/N: And that's done, whew! Packed a lot of humor into that one, so I hope you're happy with this, brave kid. This is my second to the last update before hiatus, so the last to expect will be…Fire and Ice! Some Lilo and Stitch fans, you know who you are, feel free to PM some questions to "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" I really need some questions there. So, with that done, read and review!**


	4. Short Note

**Short Note**

** A/N: So, I have finally made all deadlines, even Fire and Ice, which took a very long hiatus. So, to end this all off, I will say that I will not be posting any new stories or updating any chapters until my next annually active period, December, when I will be on break. **

**I will say that I have many festivities and long-term projects that will interject my process of writing, but I promise to give an update on my stories. Likewise, I will remain active, no matter how much work I will have.**

**Also, as always, I will work on my stories with every free minute I get, along weekends, and even weekdays, if I have the time. This will happen annually, and will help with the gradual chapters I will get done so I could post.**

**That said, read and review my stories! Also, I don't want to point fingers, but to a specific person, you know who you are, I will update "Ask Koopas and Experiments!" when the hiatus is done. I don't blame you for getting this wrong, nor am I pointing out your mistake. I just want to say to wait patiently for my active period to come, by then will I update.**

**-Pixlpower15859**


End file.
